Le camp de la girafe avec cou jaune
by Thunder Light
Summary: Les persos d'hp s'en vont dans un camp de vacances... UPLOAD LES MÉSAVENTURES DES GARS (pôvre tis y vont avoir besoin d'un bon bain... ) ET DE MOI ET HERMIONE BIEN ENTENDU... ( cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi j'écris en majuscules... )
1. l'arrivée au camp

So, voici une autre niaiserie sortie tout droit de mon imagination de folle…

Alors c'est pas le même genre que Pourquoi, mais j'espère que vous allez trouver ça drôle pareil !

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK SAUF, JE DIS BIEN SAUF, le camp de débiles où réside les pauvres persos…

Aller je vous laisse lire !!!!!

LE CAMP DE LA GIRAFE AVEC UN COU JAUNE : CHAPITRE 1 

-QUOI ??!!?? C'EST QUAND MÊME PAS ICI LE CAMP OÙ ÇA ME TENTE PAS D'ALLER ???

-Oui Draco, aller vas-y.

-PAS QUESTION !!!!!!!!!!  PLUTÔT EMBRASSER GRANGER, POTTER ET WEASLEY SUR LA BOUCHE QUE D'Y ALLER !!!!!!!!!!!

-Hey Malefoy, si tu penses que ça nous tente à nous tu-es-dans-le-champ !!!!!!!!!

-Allons les enfants…

-ON A 15 ANS TOUS AUTANT QUE NOUS SOMMES JE TE SIGNALE !!!!!!!!!!

-Ok d'abord, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME SUIVRE PAREIL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent avec tristesse vers deux cabanes en bois parfaitement inflamables…

-Ok, à gauche c'est la cabane des filles où Hermione va dormir et à droite, ben les gars vous allez là !!!!!!!!

_Hermione rentre dans sa cabane._

-OUCH MÊME CHEZ NOUS J'AI PAS UN LIT KING SIZE, UN GRAND MIROIR, 4 ARMOIRES UN TAPIS ROUGE PIS UN ORDI POUR MOI TOUTE SEULE DANS MA CHAMBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HEY LES GARS, ALLEZ VOIR VOTRE CHAMBRE !!!!!!!!

Note : J'ai oublié de préciser que dans cette fic débile, Hermione est plus niaiseuse que le Bob à la mer…

_Les gars rentrent dans leur cabane._

-MY GOD C'EST QU'Y A DE LA PLACE POUR UNE PERSONNE À TERRE  ICI  DANS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Héhé manque de budget…

-MOI D'ABORD JE VEUX COUCHER DEHORS !!!!! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE COINCÉ AVEC MALEFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OU BEN AVEC HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-HEY MINUTE VOUS LÀ !!!!!! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS UN LIT KING SIZE, UN GRAND MIROIR, 4 ARMOIRES PIS UN ORDI POUR VOUS TOUS SEULS QUE VOUS DEVEZ VENIR EMPIÉTER SUR MY TERRITOIRE !!!!!

-HEY LES GARS VOUS ARRÊTEZ OU BEN JE-FAIS-VENIR-LE-BOSS-DU-CAMP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Silence oppressant sur tout le site du camp._

-Ok maintenant que vous êtes installés, on va jouer à un jeu : bébé clin d'œil.  Pis c'est moi dans le milieu !!

Là là tu as Harry et Ron qui se battent pour Hermione.

-Oh wow Hermione , je savais pas que tu pognais autant…

-JE POGNE PAS Y VEULENT JUSTE PAS ÊTRE PRIS AVEC MALEFOY !!!!!!!

Là tu as tous les auteurs de slash entre Harry et Draco qui débarquent…

-LÀ VOUS DEUX VOUS VOUS ASSOYEZ ENSEMBLE PIS EK ÇA SAUTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SINON NOUS AUTRES ON VA FAIRE FAILLITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Là y collent Harry et Draco ensemble avec de la colle extra forte pis y les attachent après une grosse roche.

-BEN LÀ !!!!! ON PEUT MÊME PU JOUER !!!!!

-Ok je pense qu'on va changer de jeu…

_10 minutes plus tard, sur le bord du lac…_

-Bon ben là là vous prenez chacun un canot pis vous faites ce que vous voulez jusqu'à 18 heures ok ??????

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!! niark niark niark …

_10 autres minutes après…_

-T'ES MORT MALEFOY * harry, ron et hermione entourent draco et s'apprêtent à le faire renverser *

Et juste au moment faditique, un grand…

-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * pour ceux qui le savent pas, c'est oui en allemand … *

-QU'EST-CÉ QUE TU FAIS LÀ PARKINSON ????????

-JE VIENS SAUVER MON DRACY CHOU !!!!!!

-COMBIEN DE FOIS JE-VAIS-DEVOIR-TE-LE… TE-LE… VOYONS JE VAS TU ARRIVER À LE DIRE !!!!!!!!

-HEY VOUS AUTRES LÀ , Y EST 17H30, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS DIT ??????????

-D' être là à 18 heures ?????

-Ok d'abord j'ai rien dit !

_Bon vu que ça continue de même pendant un bout, on va sauter tout ça et se rendre tout suite au souper ( ou dîner, ça dépend… )_

-QUOI ????? ON VA MANGER CETTE PATENTE LÀ !!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ben oui pis si j'étais vous je me tairais…

Elle pointe derrière le dos des pauvres persos qui regardent traumatisés le boss rentrer…

 *en passant , moi je l'aime pas le boss parce que y m'empêche de torturer les persos *

Alors puisque le boss y est là, tout le monde se tient tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du dodo.

_À l'heure du dodo… ( hein !!!!! dites moi pas lol )_

-bon là les gars qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-t'as tu penser à l'éventualité de dormir ?

-je parle pour l'espace…

-heu ben…

 *remarque tous les trois les auteurs qui sont pas encore partis qui les observent par la fenêtre *

-je pense qu'on va dormir avec l'espace qu'on peut…

note : j'ai du me forcer gros gros pour les empêcher de s'entretuer ( sinon , la fic serait déjà terminée bouh… )

Et ils s'endormirent tous les trois collés ben raide pendant que dehors, les auteurs affichaient des sourires satisfaits…

Ok ben là comme c'est une espèce de fic qui m'est sortie de la tête de même  et que je la compose en écoutant de la grosse batterie, je m'attends à toutes sortes de commentaires…

J'espère que vous aller reviewer même si vous trouvez ça un peu strange ( étrange en français lol )

Oh pis je sais que j'ai pas vraiment mis qui qui parlait quand mais je pense que vous vous faites plus de fun de même… en 2k…

Et aussi que Hermione n'a pas vraiment sa place pour l'instant mais vous inquiétez  pas, sa place de niaiseuse lui reviendra…

À la prochaine !!!!!!!!

( dites moi si vous voulez que je continue !!!!!!!! )

Thunder Light


	2. hermione vs hermione lol

Bon alors me revoilà pour un autre chapitre débile de cette fic débile qui se nomme Le camp de la girafe au cou jaune.

Un gros merci à juliepotter ( là voilà la suite bizzzz lol ),  Fannie ( hé oui !!! tu fais partie des auteurs qui se sont faits du fun… ) et Elsa ( ben oui que je continue j'suis pas le genre de fille qui lâche quand elle a commencé quelque chose… )

Comme une fois de plus, je n'ai rien à dire…  Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!

Le camp de la girafe au cou jaune : chapitre 2

Donc, si on se souvient bien, les persos s'étaient endormis hier avec l'image traumatisante du boss-du-camp dans la tête tous collés ensemble pour ce qui est des gars…

*Ron se réveille le 1er *

-ÇA FAIT DU BIEN S'ÉTIRER !!!!!!

-OUHEIN BEN LÀ C'EST PARCE QUE TU T'ÉTIRES DANS MA FACE !!!!

-HEY JE T'AI PAS DEMANDÉ TON AVIS MALEFOY OK FAK TU LA FERMES !!!!  J'AI LE DROIT DE M'ÉTIRER OÙ JE VEUX !!!

-LES GARS FERMEZ-VOUS JE VEUZ DORMIR !!!

*Là là leur très chère monitrice arrive , c'est-à-dire môaaaaaa *

-VOUS ÊTES MÊME PAS LEVÉS QUE VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ , VOUS ÊTES PAS POSSIBLES !!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'EST LUI QUI…  

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*cri d'horreur venant de la cabane d'hermione *  

les gars se précipitent à l'extérieur

*attention, la prochaine niaiserie est inspirée de la 1re review qu'hermione 359 a fait pour POURQUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ???????, si vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave *                    

-Qu'est-ce qui a 'Mione ?

-JE VIENS DE ME RENDRE COMPTE QUE J'AI OUBLIÉ MON ROUGE À LÈVRES ÉCARLATE CHEZ NOUS BOUH !!!!!!!!!!                 

là hermione 359 débarque    

-Tiens Hermione, le beige c'est ben plus joli pis ça va mieux aller avec ton teint que cette espèce d'horreur d'écarlate…                   

-* essuie ses larmes * Tu … tu trouves ?                               

-ben oui voyons tsé arrive ici…                                                                      

lui applique le beige à lèvres sur les lèvres et hermione va se voir dans le miroir.

-OH MY GOD C'EST VRAI !!!!!!!!!  C'EST QUOI TON NOM DÉESSE DU CHOIX DANS LES BEIGES À LÈVRES  ??????????????

-Heu ben hermione 359 .

Hermione prend un ti bout de temps à se rendre compte qu'elle s'appelle comme elle.

-EN PLUS ELLE A LE MÊME NOM QUE  MOI !!!!!!!!!! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

*serre fort fort hermione 359 dans ses bras *

-Bon c'est pas que c'est ça mais j'ai des fics à aller continuer moi là…

-BEN SÛR ALLER VAS-Y !!!!!! J'ESPÈRE TE REVOIR UN JOUR !!!!!!!

Pendant ce temps, les gars et moi-même complètement perdus regardent la scène complètement perdus.

-Ok ben maintenant aller vous habillez tout le monde on se retrouve devant la cafétéria.                                                                                        

 _20 minutes plus tard, devant la cafétéria._

LA CAFÉTÉRIA EST FERMÉE POUR 

CAUSE DE DISPUTE

ENTRE UNE FOLLE FURIEUSE

ADEPTE DU

BEIGE À LÈVRES ET LES 

DAMES DE

SERVICE.

*tous les persos tournent la tête vers la droite *

-DU BLEU, DU ROSE ET PAS DE  COULEUR À LÈVRES DU TOUT !!!!!!!!!!!  VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ, DANS UN ZOO ?????!!!!!!??????                                                                                                                                                

( la pauvre hermione 359 est arrêtée et entourée de policiers qui doivent se mettre à 7 pour pouvoir la maîtriser )    

-bon on fait quoi alors ?

-heu… ( regarde la programmation )  on a…  équitation !!!!!!!!!!!

_10 autres minutes plus tard, à l'écurie.               _

-Bon tout le monde vous mettez ça * leur tend 4 bombes * pis vous allez dans le paddock .

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE, C'EST MÊME PAS MODE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-HEY METS-EN QUE C'EST MODE JE TE SIGALE QUE Y A DES CHAMPIONS MONDIAUX QUI EN PORTENT !!!!!!!!!!!!

-ok d'abord !!!!!!!!

_encore 5 autres minutes plus tard…_

-Bon ok Hermione tu vas monter Honey, Ron  Pepper, Harry Capricorn et Draco Tempest.

20 minutes plus tard, après des efforts vains pour monter sur les chevaux…

-Bon je pense qu'on va abandonner cette idée là…

-Minute …  J'AI RÉUSSI À MONTER !!!!!!!  J'AI RÉUSSI À MONTER !!!!!!!!!!!

-Peut-être Draco mais là là c'est le temps de descendre…

-snif snif… 

Bon alors je sais que c'est un court chapitre mais que voulez-vous, j'ai plus d'idées !!!!!!!!

Faudrait que vous me donniez des idées de jeux ou d'activités… en 2k…

Comme j'ai pas plus quelque chose à dire que tantôt…

( ah si, reviewer reviewer reviewer please !!!!!!!!!!! )

à la prochaine !!!

Thunder Light


	3. Que de malheurs

Alors me revoici après un très long temps d'absence sur ff.net avec LE CAMP DE LA GIRAFE AVEC UN COU JAUNE !!!!!!

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à JK mais le camp et le boss m'appartiennent niark niark niark !!!

Petits mots au zentils revieweurs :

mister-master : suis dsl j'en ai pas de cours mais oui oui je continue !!!!!!!!

Elsa : la voilà la suite attendue !!!!!!!!

Fannie : mets-en que Dray c le meilleur !!!!!!! ( tu crois que je devrais lui donner la chance de réessayer ?? ) 

Mymye-Potter : c pô grave j'te dis si tu comprends pô, en autant que tu t'es marrée c ça le but !!!!!!!!

Hermichocos : seigneur, dray, voldie, kekun , protéger môaa, y a une folle qui arrive avec un beige à lèvres !!!!!!  Na sérieux, tu apparais encore ( moins mais… (tu dis une phrase lol ) ) mais quand même, fais attention à pas briser la vitre de ton écran en tombant dessus !!!!!!!!!!

Pheniamon : snif snif tu es morte snif snif… Alors j'espère que le match te fera rire même dans l'au-delà !!!!!lol

morgane : elle est bien venue lui rendre visite mais elle pas restée… en 2k merci pour la review !!!

Eina216 : hhhhaaaa déconner, ça c le fun hein ?  sinon je crois que ce chapitre réponds à ta question !!!!!!

Bon alors c ça bonne lecture et bonne rigolade !!!!!!

Warning : cette histoire est plus drôle lorsqu'on est fatigué… si vous sortez d'un sommeil de 3000 ans comme la momie, attendez un peu avant de lire !!!!!!!! 

Le camp de la girafe avec un cou jaune : chapitre 3 : READY, SET, UP !!!!!!!!!

So nous retrouvons les persos qui viennent tout juste de vivre leur première expérience équestre…

-T'AURAIS DÛ VOIR COMMENT Y S'EST MIS À AVANCER QUAND J'AI VOULU MONTER , C'ÉTAIT INCROY-… INCRO-… INCROYA-… IN-… ARG PIS MAUDITE MARDE !!!!!

-PARLE MOI EN MÊME PAS, LE MIEN LUI YÉ ALLÉ MANGER L'HERBE SUR LE BORD DE LA CLOTÛRE, C'EST SÛREMENT UN ALLIEN !!!!!!!!!

-Ah j'te dis les débutants…

20 minutes plus tard, devant le même tableau où y'avait la notice concernant ma grande friend, je tiens à le préciser, hermichocos.

POUR CAUSE D'INCENDIE DANS LES CABANES 2 ET 3, LES RÉSIDENTS DES

CABANES 2 ET 3 IRONT HABITER AVEC LES RÉSIDENTS DES CABANES

7 ET 11 JUSQU'À NOUVEL AVIS.

-Ta c qui les pas chanceux qui vont être tout coincés ??????

-Vous autres…

- QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bravo vous vous êtes lavé les oreilles hier soir…

-Minute, y vont être combien à débarquer de même là là ?????

-heu t'as peu… hermione, y a deux autres filles qui vont venir pis vous les gars, y sont six…

*Fiou y courent vite eux autres…* 

4 minutes plus tard, devant les cabanes…

- VOUS NE PASSEREZ POINT, VOUS DEVREZ D'ABORD NOUS PASSEZ SUR LE CORPS !!!!!!!!!!

-Non exagère pô quand même…

- Ok d'abord… VOUS NE PASSEREZ POINT, VOUS DEVREZ D'ABORD heu… heu…

-ME PIQUER MON BEIGE À LÈVRES TIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hein, qui c'est qui va devoir te piquer ton beige à lèvres ??????

- KOSSÉ QUE TU FAIS DANS MA CABANE PARKINSON ????????

-Ben j'm'installe kescé que tu veux que j'fasse d'autre Granger ????

Hermione rentre traumatisée dans la cabane.

- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TU L'SAIS QUE J'H-A-Ï-S LE ORANGE PARKINSON, POURQUOI TU T'ES PERMI DE TOUT REPEINTURER ?????!!!!?????

-Ben tsé in one, c parce que j'aime ça le orange pis in two, c JUSTEMENT pour te faire 

chier

mettre en colère

et toutes les autres affaires auxquelles je pense pô présentement.

-GGGGRRRRR, C LA GUÈRE PARKINSON !!!!!!!!!!

Yes, le bordel est pris du bord des filles.

Passons au bord des gars maintenant.

- T'as une idée de qui c qui va venir ?

- Non, t'en a ti une toi Dray ?

-C DRÔLE, j'me souviens pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler de même… Oui c DRÔLE  MWOUHAHAHAHHA !!!!!!

-Hein, kossé qui a de DRÔLE là-dans ?

-J'le sais tu moé c doit-être l'espèce de folle en haut qui trouvait que ça faisait con , pis à l'a mis qu'est-ce que tu veux…   

-OUHEIN hen ????? ESPÈCE DE FOLLE, KOSSÉ QUI A DE D-R-Ô-L-E ??????????

-…

-ben quoi ???

-…

-kossé que…

-Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler à l'auteur monsieur Weasley…  

Ron se retourne ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'il va découvrir…

-heu… * cherche partout * qui c qui parle ??

-C peut-être DIEU !!!!!!!

-Mais non voyons dieu y parle pas…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu l'as déjà entendu ?????? 

-Non justement…

-Ok ben c peut-être voldemort…

-Mais non voyons notre piti voldie d'amour y parle pas comme ça…

-Alors c peut-être… c peut-être…

-Non, tu penses pas à…

-J'en ai bien peur…

-PAS LE PROFESSEUR…

-Flitwick et oui !!!!!!!!!!

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  TOUS AUX ABRIS !!!!!!!!!

Pis là genre style y sont vont tous dans le buisson à côté, y arrachent une branche pis y la mettent sur leur tête…

-J'espère qui nous trouveras pas…

-Me toooooooooooo…

-Vous croyez qu'on a une chance de passer incognito ?????????

-Silence y s'en vient…

-OÙ C QUI SONT CACHÉS  ??????? HA P'T'ÊTRE ICI !!!!!!!! ** soulève une roche de 10 centimètres de diamètre… **  NON, ICI !!!!!!!!!!!!! ** commence à envoyer de la boue partout comme un chien et , par conséquent, sur les trois gars complètement traumatisés ** OU ENCORE ICI !!!!!!!! ** soulève les trois branches qui recouvrent les gars ** HAHAHAHA,  JE VOUS AI TROUVÉS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MAUDITE MARDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** partent à courir en direction du bois **

-JE VAIS VOUS ATTRAPER, VOUS M'ÉCHAPEREZ PAS NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!!!!!!

Alors les gars coururent et coururent, jusqu'à …

PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUFFFFFF !!!!!!!

- teuf teuf MAUDIT ON AVAIT teuf OUBLIÉ LE teuf LAC  teuf !!!!!!!!!

-Ouais ben au moins ça nous a lavés …

Soudain, le calmar géant qui était tanné de les attendre à Poudlard vint les prendre et les remettre sur la terre **ferme**…

-POURQUOI Y A CHOISI LE TAS DE PURIN DES COCHONS, POURQUOI CELUI-LÀ !!!!!!!!

Alors comme je suis quand même un peu gentille et que j'ai encore besoin de Dray, Harry et Ron et QU'EN PLUS, il faut que je les rende à JK après ( lavés ou pas ?????? ), on va dire qui sont en train de retraverser le bois et qui sont en face de leur cabane ( mais bien sûr, faut dire que Harry s'est pété la yeule en trébuchant sur une grosse roche, que Ron a pas fait attention et qu'il est rentré droit dans une ruche d'abeille et que Dray s'est vu attaqué par une horde de mulots vu qu'il avait pilé dans leur terrier ).

-Ouf on est rendus… 

-My god what's happen to you ( qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ) ????

-Hum c une longue histoire qui commence avec Ron qui ne ce l'as pas fermée comme d'habitude…

-QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOIIIIIII ?????? VOUS M'AVEZ QUAND MÊME PAS **_VRAIMENT_** CRUE QUAND J'AI DIT QU'IL Y ALLAIT AVOIR D'AUTRE MONDE POUR VENIR  « SÉJOURNER » AVEC VOUS AUTRES ????

Hermione et Pansy sorte de la cabane qui est toute pas rangée et s'unissent aux gars pour essayer de me tuer avec leur regards qui essaient de me tuer.

-héhé qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, c'tait juste une blague !!!!!!!

-…

-hoho je crois que ça va être ma fête même si elle est juste en juin…

Et je partîmes à courir partout poursuivie pas une Hermione avec trois cheveux sur la tête ( Pansy a arraché tous les autres… ) un Draco qui est furieux parce qu'il a plus de gel dans les cheveux, Harry qui va nous faire une crise parce qu'y est rendu avec 2 cicatrices et Ron avec le visage tout bosselé de piqûres d'abeilles.  Après 20 minutes de course endiablée ( manque juste les petites cornes sur nos têtes ), nous arrivâmes devant le stade de football où y avait foule.

-Bon vous arrivez enfin, on va pouvoir commencer…

-HEIN ????????

*Remarque tous les cinq Voldie d'amour, Sévie, la copie conforme de Dray, Siriusichou et le professeur Flitwick à l'autre bout du terrain qui affiche des sourires satisfaits *

-Mais oui vous aviez oublié la partie de football ?????

*ils me regardent tous avec de regards de heiinnn ??? *

-Heu… yips * vient de regarder la prog* c vrai…

-Bon alors vous commencez avec le ballon, dit Siriusichou.

-C vrai, faut bien vous laisser une chance !!

Alors toute la foule, les joueurs, les arbites ( tout le monde quoi !! ) se tourne vers l'entrée des vestiaires d'où genre les 15 meilleures fans de dray, siriusichou sévie, voldie d'amour et le professeur flitwick sortent , toutes habillées en mini-jupes qui arrivent 12 centimètres en haut du genou, avec un mini-top qui cachent juste le nécessaire , tout ça en rose et mauve, les couleurs de siriusichou, dray, voldie d'amour, sévie et le professeur flitwick.

-Yes vous avez pu vous libérez…

-Ben oui voyons c notre job de cheerleaders de vous encouragez… OK LES FILLES, 5,6,7 ET 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 ET 8. 1,2,3,4..

-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *l'arbite siffle*

-HEU T'AS PEU ON LANCE ÇA COMMENT ?!!!!????? 

-DE MÊME PASSE MOI ÇA VITTTEEEEEE !!!!!

-FAUTE !!!!!!!

-C********** VOLDIE POURQUOI TU M'AS RENTRÉ DEDANS !!!!!!!!?????!!!!!

-5,6,7 ET 8 !!!!!!

-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA C QUI QUI A TOUCHÉ À MON BEIGE À LÈVRES !!!!!! VITE HERMICHOCOS !!!!

-J'ARRIVE, J'ARRIVE !!!!!

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!!

-NANANINANÈRE TU M'AS MANQUÉ !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


-45 POINTS DE TRANSFÉRER À SERPENTARD !!!!!!

-QUI C QUI MA BOTTÉ LA FIGURE, J'EN AI UNE TROISIÈME MAINTENANT !!!!!!

-MAUDIT J'SUIS SENSIBLE ARRÊTER DE ME LES PÉTER SACHEZ QUI SONT DANS MA FACE !!!!!!

-HEY LE GEL « MA BEAUTÉ » C M-O-N COPYRIGHT !!!!!!!!

-BEN OUI C ÇA C MOI LE VRAI DE TOUTE FAÇON !!!!!!!

-2,3,4… !!!!!!!

-NON C PAS VRAI !!!!!

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !!!

-NON !!!

-SI !!!!!!

-A FERMEZ VOS YEULES ONT JOUE AU FOOTBALL MAUDITE MARDE !!!!!!

-CE N'EST PAS LEVIÔÔÔÔÔSÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ, MAIS LEVIOOOOOSSSAAAA !!!!!!

-FERME TOI HERMIONE ON AVAIT COMPRIS !!!!!

-MAIS MISS GRANGER A RAISON, 10 POINTS À GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!

-SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE !!!!

Tout le monde arrête de bouger et regarde le boss en complet-veston-cravate s'avancer sur le terrain et s'arrêter droit devant Hermione. *tout le monde retient son souffle* 

-J'ADOOOOOOREEEEE VOTRE COIFFURE JEUNE FILLE, TOUT À FAIT OSÉ !!!!!!!!!

-héhé mais il faut remercier Pansy, c elle qui m'a *coiffée*.

-Qui… qui est Pansy ??

-C moi m'sieur.

-Bien alors je vous invite toutes les deux dans mon bureau, allez suivez moi !!!!!!!

Et Hermione et Pansy suivirent le boss.__

_Qu'arrivera-t-il à Hermione et Pansy dans le bureau du boss, qu'arrivera-t-il encore aux persos et Voldie apprendra-t-il à viser ( la grande question… ) ??? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Holàlà un grand chapitre ce coup ci…( espère que ça vous a plus… )

Sinon ( je sais, c totalement hors-sujet … ) moi y neige en chez nous, et vous ?? Dites-le moi dans lez reviews ( j'vais faire un sondage, c mon prof de maths qui va être fier de moi lol …) !!!!!!

Alors dites-moi dans les reviews si vous voulez que je continue !!!!!!!!!!!

( Na je sais ça fait deux demandes pas subtiles pour que vous reviewez mais en 2K !!!!!! )

bobye

Thunder Light 


End file.
